


A Camping We Will Go...

by SomethingWicked123



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Arguments, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Bug phobia, Camping, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Phobia, Trapped, insect phobia, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingWicked123/pseuds/SomethingWicked123
Summary: Just the two of us…for a whole week. Why, WHY did I agree to this? Just the two of us for a whole week, in the forest. Camping. CAMPING! Why did I agree to this? This was the chant going around and around in Raph's head, as they drove along. Drove along in the middle of nowhere, in the forest, to go camping.





	1. Camping

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my FanFiction.Net account in 2015. The first 6 chapters were any way. I lost motivation for it, but last night I got it back and wrote the 7th chapter yay! So I thought I’d post it here too.
> 
> Also this isn't set in a specific verse.
> 
> Thoughts italicized
> 
> Oh and I don't own the TMNT

A Camping We Will Go…

Just the two of us…for a whole week. Why, WHY did I agree to this? Just the two of us for a whole week, in the forest. Camping. CAMPING! Why did I agree to this? This was the chant going around and around in Raph's head, as they drove along. Drove along in the middle of nowhere, in the forest, to go camping.

Raph clenched the steering wheel of the van hard in frustration, stupid road full of potholes, in the middle of the stupid wilderness, Raph thought; as they tried to find a suitable place to set up.

This is so stupid, I hate camping, and I hate bugs! I hate nature. I like the city. Where I'm needed. Where I'm useful. Raph sighed, as he glared at the bumpy dirt road ahead.

"You know I'm no happier about this then you are Raph," Leo grouched from the passenger seat, arms folded across his chest.

"Yeah, well you didn't put up much of a fight about it," Raph spit back, taking his eyes of the road for a second to glare at the blue clad turtle next to him.

"What would have been the point in that Raph," Leo stated. "Master Splinter wants us to spend some time together, work out our differences, and work together. There was no point fighting it. There was no changing his mind".

"Yeah, whatever," Raph huffed.

"Well you certainly put a lot of effort into trying to, and look here we are- camping. After your tantrum, camping. It was just a waste of energy," Leo replied.

Tantrum, Raph turned his head to glare once again at his brother. Eyes shooting daggers. "Yeah well at least I'm not a goody, goody suck up. I actually stand up fer what I think. And I think this is stupid!" Raph snapped, looking back at the road ahead.

Leo didn't acknowledge Raph's words, just faced ahead too, glaring through the front windscreen. After several more long minutes he finally spoke again, "Look there, up ahead; there's the clearing Casey mentioned. Raph drove into the area, making sure to go all the way in before cutting the engine. He undid his seatbelt and shoved the door roughly open, slamming it behind him.

Leo shook his head, quietly undoing his own seatbelt and getting out of the van; shutting his door softly. "Am I that horrible to be around Raph, gees. It's only a week. I just don't see what the big deal is?" Leo asked, carful to keep the hurt he was feeling out of his voice.

Raph was already at the back of the van yanking out their bags. Raph turned to face Leo, as Leo joined him at the back of the van.

Raph sighed, "It's not you. It's this whole stupid thing. We could 'work out of differences' at home! Raph near shouted.

"Yeah because that's always gone so well in the past…look Raph, Master Splinter wants us to be completely alone, and there's too many distractions at home," Leo replied, as he began lifting supplies from the van.

"Yeah well, why camping, why couldn't we just go to the damn farmhouse? We're on the fu-freaking property" Raph demanded.

Leo sighed and began walking with the bags he still held in his hands over to their 'camp site'. "Raph," Leo said, starting to get very frustrated. "I don't know okay. I guess because camping requires us to actually work together, spend time close together. It would be too easy in the house to just do our own thing…I guess," Leo shrugged, as he began to pull the tent form its bag.

… … … … … … … … … …

About an hour later, they had their little camp site set up. It had all gone relatively smoothly, even with the mood Raph was in. Mainly because Leo just let Raph have his way, as he huffed about the place. Leo had done a fairly wide perimeter check around their area, and Raph had put the tent together. Not really working together, Leo realised; but not arguing so that was a start.

Leo really wanted this trip to be worthwhile. He hated being at odds with his brother all the time. He hated that he and Raph had gotten so distant. They were so close when they were younger. I just want that back, Leo thought to himself as he looked around their 'home' for the next week.

The clearing in the trees was deep; and they had driven almost all the way to the end. They were fairly well hidden as the entry to the clearing was small, opening into oval shape. It was on the farmhouse's large property, private land and road. It was all fenced off and marked; so they shouldn't have any issues. Hopefully. Leo still felt a little nervous about it. Sure they weren't that far from the actual house. They kept referring to themselves being in the 'forest'. But it was still on the farmhouse land. It's hard to go camping when you're a giant talking turtle.

"Quit worrying fearless," Raph said, irritated as he watched his brother.

Leo turned to see Raph, sitting in one of the fold out chairs; next to the tent.

"I'm not," Leo said as he walked over and lowered himself into the chair next to his brother.

"Huh, sure Leo," Raph muttered. "So what do we do now?" Raph asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Ah, make a fire and… cook dinner, talk, bond I guess. That's what Splinter wanted", Leo answered.

"Well, food sounds good," Raph replied, rising and walking off alone; presumably to gather firewood.

"Yeah, it does," Leo replied to his brothers retreating shell.

Leo was starting to feel very awkward and well, sad. He wasn't really sure why. Raph wasn't going to make this easy. And even though Leo wasn't happy about this whole camping thing. He wanted to do this. He wanted to be out here with Raph. He just wished Raph felt the same way...


	2. Sighs, Silence and Eye Rolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breathe in and out, breath in and out, Leo thought to himself as he sat on a large flat rock not far from their tent. The early morning sun felt warm on his skin. It was peaceful. He really did enjoy being out, away from the city, fresh air, quiet…

_Breathe in and out, breath in and out,_ Leo thought to himself as he sat on a large flat rock not far from their tent. The early morning sun felt warm on his skin. It was peaceful. He really did enjoy being out, away from the city, f _resh air, quiet…_

"Damn stupid ass, freaking get off me!" Raph shouted, breaking through Leo's tranquil thoughts".

With a sigh Leo unfolded his legs and hopped of the rock, going to investigate what had his hot-headed brother worked up this time.

Leo was about to pull open the tent flap to see what had Raph so annoyed when he was knocked over by said brother; who had his feet still tangled in his sleeping bag. Both turtles hit the ground with a thud.

"Damn it Leo get out of tha way!" Raph growled rolling off Leo and yanking his sleeping bag from his feet. Raph stood angrily and kicked the offending bag away.

Leo remained on the ground and looked at the red clad turtle puzzled, "Why are you yelling at your sleeping bag?" Leo asked confused, an amused smirk spreading across his face.

Raph glared at his brother, "'Cause there is somethin' crawling inside it! And the fucking zipper is stuck!" Raph yelled.

Leo picked himself up of the ground, "Language," he said as he dusted himself off.

"Are you kidding me Leo, we're out here in the wilderness with creepy crawling disgusting things everywhere, nothin' to do! Nowhere to go and you're gonna get on my case about swearing!" Raph shouted, poking his brother in the chest roughly.

Leo batted Raph's hand away, "Raph we are hardly in the wilderness, really. It's private land, not far from the farmhouse. And bugs are harmless," Leo replied walking over to where Raph had kicked his sleeping bag; picking it up Leo continued. "And yes I am going to get on your case about swearing, because I don't like it and we were taught better than that," Leo finished as he unzipped Raph's sleeping bag and began shaking it out to see what had dared crawl in there.

Raph growled in frustration, not only at Leo's words but at how easy his brother had unzipped the sleeping bag. He watched warily as Leo shook the bag out.

"Don't think there is anything in here now Raph…" Leo started.

"Yeah well the fuc-freaking disgusting thing has probably crawled off by now," Raph interrupted, catching himself before he swore again and 'offended' his brother.

Raph then stalked the few step over to his older brother and snatched the sleeping bag from his hands, giving it a good look over, _There is no way I am sleepin' in this thing tonight if there is even a hint of anything…_

"Why don't you spray the whole thing with insect repellent, just to make sure?" Leo suggested handing Raph the bug spray he'd just grabbed out of their supply bags.

Leo felt bad for Raph, _I know how much bugs freak you out, I wasn't trying to belittle your fear,_ Leo thought to himself.

Raph glanced at Leo, before taking the offered spray and giving a weak smile. "Ah thanks," he said as he spread the bag out on the grass and began to spray.

Coughing at the cloud of fumes that began to build Leo started to move away from the immediate area, "Just make sure you leave the bag out here to air out a little before you put it back in the tent, we don't need it gassing out the whole tent," Leo called to Raph.

"Yeah, yeah Leo," Raph answered, waving him off with one hand as he continued to cover the sleeping bag in the foul smelling spray.

"Oh and don't use it all, we might need it," Leo added.

"I got more in my stuff if we do, quit worrying would ya," Raph replied.

... … … … … … … … … …

A little while and a whole can of bug repellent later Raph and Leo were both back sitting in their chairs around the unlit fire and were both feeling pretty bored.

"Hmm, well I might go for a walk…explore around a little," Leo broke the silence.

"Okay, go nuts," Raph answered.

Leo sighed for what seemed to be the 100th time in the last 24 hours and pushed himself out of the folding chair. First he stopped to pick up his belt and katana from where he'd left them the night before and headed out into the trees.

_Well this spending time together thing is going so well, all we've managed to do is eat dinner together and sleep next to each other. We haven't barley said a word to each other the whole time._ Leo thought to himself as he walked. _I thought Raph might say he'd come too when I said about exploring…Well I guess I could of asked him to come._ Leo stopped walking and glanced back in the direction he came, _well I probably should have,_ Leo thought as he turned and headed back towards the camp.

"Hey Raph," Leo called over to his brother as he emerged out of the trees. Raph was sitting where Leo had left him, now listening to his iPod.

Leo walked closer stopping in front of Raph, "Do you want to come with?" Leo asked.

Raph saw Leo come back through the trees, _Gee that was quick_ he thought to himself.

Raph saw Leo say something, but he had his music too loud to hear Leo's voice.

Raph took his headphones off. "Huh?" Raph asked.

"You'll damage your hearing having the music that loud Raph," Leo replied.

Raph sighed, _I swear if he walked all the way back here to start lecturing me…_

Leo saw Raph's annoyed expression, _why can't I stop nagging_ , Leo thought to himself as he held his hand up in a calming gesture. "I…well I just wanted to know whether you wanted to come explore with me?" Leo asked.

"Um," Raph thought for a second. "I guess," Raph shrugged, standing up and walking back to the tent to pick up his own gear.

Leo was surprised he expected complaining or an outright 'no'. _Maybe Raph actually wants to get something out of this too,_ Leo thought hopefully.

"Ya coming fearless?" Raph asked startling Leo from his thoughts.

Leo nodded and they both began walking the way Leo had started earlier.

"I'm surprised you actually wanted to come with me," Leo said after walking a few minutes.

"Yeah well there ain't much to do 'round here, and I figure we better do somthin' together or Splinter will just send us away somewhere else," Raph answered.

"Yeah, probably," Leo replied as he dodged the low hanging branches. _How did I let this happen, my own brother will only spend time with me because he has to_ , _Leo thought sadly._

They walked in relative silence for a while longer before coming to the edge of the farmhouse property. They had all explored this land many times, but they'd never ventured this far in this direction.

Raph placed his foot on the bottom rung of the fence, swinging his other leg over.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Leo asked grabbing Raph's arm,

Raph shrugged out of Leo's grip, "Exploring, what ya think?" He said as he pulled his other leg over landing on the other side.

"We're not exploring over there Raph," Leo replied. "I meant on the farm house property. We haven't really looked around this side much".

Raph shook his head, "Leo it's the same as it is everywhere else on the property, trees, rocks, trees, that's it".

"Well even so, it's not safe over there Raph. It's probably someone's private land and its day light. We don't know who's about" Leo replied.

"Fuck Leo, would you stop worrying for once!" Raph shouted frustrated. "No one is gonna see us, we'll see them before they see us even if there was anyone around here. Can't you ever just let go and live a bit. You've got that stick shoved so far up your ass you never let yourself OR the rest of us have any fun, you wanna follow Master Splinter's orders and 'bond'. Well this is it. So either come with me or stay over there like a little bitch. Either way I'm going," Raph finished crossing his arms over his chest.

Raph watched Leo's expression turn from surprised to angry and then go blank, _Yep done it again, pissed him off he'll either swing at me or storm off,_ Raph thought bracing himself.

_He thinks I'm a wimp, he thinks I can't have fun. I'll show him,_ Leo thought as he climbed the fence himself.

Now it was Raph's turn to look surprised, _Okay not expecting that, Leo hates breaking rules…although he is pretty easy to manipulate when I say I'm going by myself…not so surprising after all I guess,_ Raph thought to himself as he began to walk further away from the fence into the unexplored area.

"Oh and Raph," Leo called out, "watch the bad language, I mean it".

Raph rolled his eyes and ignored the comment. _This is gonna be a long week,_ Raph thought.

Leo followed along behind Raph, trying to focus all his senses around them just in case. He hoped he hadn't just made a big mistake. _Why do I let him goad me into this stuff…_ Leo thought to himself. _Well as if I was going to let him go off on his own._

The two brothers walked in silence, manoeuvring through the fairly thick scrub for around 15 minutes before coming to a small clearing. Both boys looked around to make sure there was no one else in the area.

"Hey a real path," Raph said pointing to a small barely distinguishable overgrown track; leading in the opposite direction of which they came.

"No, humans might use it…" Leo started.

Raph huffed, "Leo look how overgrown it is, you can barely see it…" Raph said in an annoyed tone.

Leo sighed, "Fine Raph, but we need to be extra alert, alright?" Leo ordered, staring at his brother.

"Whatever you say Leo," Raph replied and started down the track.

Leo felt very tense, _why is it that trying to bond with Raph means letting him have his own way,_ Leo thought. _Because he chucks a fit if I say anything and goes off by himself. I either do what he wants or we don't do anything together at all…_

Leo walked along behind Raph on the narrow track, making sure to keep himself very aware of what was happening around them. All he could hear was birds and the crunching of their feet on the track.

"Whoa," Raph exclaimed breaking Leo's thoughts and stopping dead in front of him; interested and slightly worried Leo picked up his pace to catch up to his brother.

Raph stepped out into another small clearing, leaving room for Leo to stand beside him.

_No, no, no we are not Raph,_ Leo thought to himself staring at what looked to be an old dilapidated mine; dug into a large overgrown hill. The sign had fallen down and the opening was boarded up.

"Absolutely not Raphael," Leo voiced his earlier thoughts before Raph even had the chance to start in about it, using his no room for argument tone.

Raph rolled his eyes for what seemed like the 100th time. _Full naming me, didn't even say nothin'_ Raph grumbled in his head as he turned to face his pain in the shell brother, "I didn't even say anythin' Leonardo," Raph said emphasising Leo's full name.

"You didn't have to, I know what you're thinking and no, it's boarded up for a reason".

"Just when I thought you were gonna stop being such a stick in the mud you go and prove me wrong. Well whatever Leo, I'm going to have a look," Raph replied snidely.

_I wasn't gonna go. The great leader obviously doesn't know as much as he thinks he does, but after that little speech I just might,_ Raph thought as he headed towards the mine opening.

" _ **Raph!**_ " Leo shouted, "I'm ordering you Raph, don't you dare," Leo yelled angrily. _Why won't he ever listen? He doesn't respect me as the leader at all_ , Leo thought as he watched his brother ignore him and continue towards the mine entrance.

Leo ran ahead of Raph and blocked his path. "Raph please," Leo said trying another tactic. _He never listens when you yell, why do you always yell? It just makes him want to do it more._

Raph scowled at Leo standing in front of him blocking his entry. Raph growled angrily, he was about to tell Leo to get the hell out of the way when he looked into Leo's eyes. He expected anger but all he could see was Leo's worry and well something he couldn't quite place… _Is it sad, hurt?_

_What are you doing you didn't even want to go in. You just always gotta push at him, make sure he knows he can't control ya. Even when it's something you had no intention of doing in the first place,_ Raph thought to himself as the anger left him.

"Whatever Leo," Raph replied as he turned and started back down the track the way they came.

Leo let out a relieved breath, and like before trailed behind his brother. They don't explore more after that, just make their way back to camp. They talk even less than they did on the way in.

Once back they each find something to occupy themselves with alone for several hours. When it starts getting dark the two turtles cook their dinner over the fire and eat in mostly silence.

… … … … … … … … …

Hours later Leo is starring into the fire, trying to relax his mind and glancing every now and then at their tent where his brother is holed up.

*Smack!* Leo swatted another mosquito on his arm. _Really need some of that bug repellent, Raph used the whole can on his sleeping bag earlier,_ Leo thought scratching the bite on his arm. Hang on _Raph said he brought some too_ , Leo thought getting up and walking over to the tent.

Poking his head inside Leo spied Raph lying face down with his arms crossed under his head. He had his headphones back on and the music was so loud that Leo could make out most of the words.

"Raph, can you get me your bug repellent?" Leo asked loudly.

No response. Raph just moved his head in time to the music.

"Raph!" Leo shouted, as another mosquito landed; biting again. Leo let out a frustrated breath and swatting the thing dead.

Leo was about to start crawling into the tent to tap Raph's leg when he noticed the can of bug spray poking out of Raph's duffle bag. Sick of being bitten Leo crawled over to it and pulled it out, accidently knocking Raph's towel off his bag and onto the floor. Leo leaned over to pick the towel up and what he saw filled him with anger.

Beer. _You have to be joking,_ Leo thought to himself.

Leo dragged the bag closer. 12 beers, 4 of them empty, _he must have had them when I went to sleep last night,_ Leo thought glaring at his brothers back.

" **Raphael!** Leo yelled, crawling over to his brother and whacking his lower leg.

Raph jumped startled at the sudden angry presence of his brother.

"Gees Leo, what?" Raph snapped, not at all amused, _I swear if this is about music volume…_ Raph thought.

"Leo it's my damn hearing…" Raph cut off as he saw what his brother was holding.

"Crap," Raph whispered.


	3. Beer, Bonding and Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So now what?! What ya gonna do?" Raph sneered, not noticing the hurt look that passed over his brother's eyes. "Ring Splinter, tell 'im what I did?" Raph said as he crossed his arms over his chest.
> 
> What's the point of any of this, Leo thought taking a few seconds to answer. "I was going to tell you to tip it out…but if you need it so damn bad have it. If I'm that hard to be around…just do what you want Raph..." Leo replied quietly, as he turned and walked away.

_Oh…he found it, and oh he looks pissed. I'm really not it the mood for an argument right now OR another lecture…wait, how did he find it?_ Raph thought as he sat up, moving his eyes away from the angry expression on his brother's face. _He searched my stuff!_ Raph realised angrily, as he threw his headphones down.

Leo watched as his red clad brothers face turned from guilty to downright angry.

"You searched my stuff?!" Raph exploded before Leo could even work out what had happened.

Raph shouldered Leo roughly as he crawled from the tent. Outside Raph stood breathing hard; filled with anger. _Maybe I did do the wrong thing when I bought the alcohol with us, but I still deserves privacy don't I?!_

Leo backed out of the tent, standing up too; he could see Raph was breathing hard. "Raph," he began in a stern but calm voice, "I did NOT go through your stuff, I was just looking for the bug repellent and I found them. YOU are the one in the wrong here so don't start getting mad at me."

"Well, who said you could take the bug stuff without asking?" Raph replied as he whipped around to face Leo; eyes glaring.

"Well YOU used all mine up; and when I tried to ask you for yours, you couldn't hear with that damn music blasting through your headphones!" Leo answered sharply.

Raph's glare didn't waver, _yeah sure,_ he thought.

"Raph it's the truth, I wouldn't go through your stuff…I just saw the spray sticking out of your bag. I didn't think it would be a big deal. Your towel fell off your bag and well, wasn't I surprised".

"You still should have asked," Raph muttered, anger fading slightly.

"You're right, I should have," Leo responded

Both turtles simply stared at each other for several moments before Leo continued. "So what, you stayed up after me last night to drink?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess," Raph shrugged. "I don't see what he big deal is? We **are** on vacation…" Raph trailed off.

"So what, this is something you only do while on vacation? Huh! Raph I know for a fact you and Casey have gotten up to just this, many times. And you know it's something that Master Splinter does **NOT** approveof," Leo replied heatedly.

"Well Splinter ain't here! No one is here 'cept you and I thought I'd probably need something to take the edge of, so sue me!" Raph all but yelled back.

Leo couldn't stop the hurt from welling inside him, _Take the edge off, he really does hate me…_

"So now what?! What ya gonna do?" Raph sneered, not noticing the hurt look that passed over his brother's eyes. "Ring Splinter, tell 'im what I did?" Raph said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

_What's the point of any of this_ , Leo thought taking a few seconds to answer. "I was going to tell you to tip it out…but if you need it so damn bad have it. If I'm that hard to be around…just do what you want Raph..." Leo replied quietly, as he turned and walked away.

It took Raph several long seconds to compute what had just happened. _He gave in? That's it? Leo had a prime chance to lay in to me, talk my head off and that's it?_ Raph thought confused. _I won?_ But instead of victorious all he ended up feeling was sad.

… … … … … … … … … …

Around 15 minutes later Leo was back sitting on the same rock he had begun his day on. The mosquitoes were still bitting. He never did get that spray. He'd thought about storming off all together. But where would he go? The farmhouse was a possibility; but he didn't want to disobey Splinters orders outright. Or leave his pain in the shell brother out here alone. So he'd ended up walking 5 minutes in the direction of the house and then circling back; frustration and sadness swallowing him whole. He didn't know what to do and Leo HATED that feeling.

Leo felt tears stinging the back of his eyes. _NO,_ he thought to himself. The only thing he hated more then not knowing what to do was crying. _Why am I so emotional all of a sudden!_ Leo thought. Leo took several deep breaths trying to calm himself. _Why do I make such a big deal about everything…maybe the beers aren't a big deal. Most teenagers probably drink at least a little behind their parents back...though most aren't ninja turtles trying to protect the city. With enemy's everywhere! Although… out here we are out of the fray for the moment…_ Leo sighed. _And the swearing, why does that bother me? I'm pretty sure nearly all teenagers swear at least a little. Why can't I loosen up! I don't want to lose Raph and I'm pushing him further and further away!_ Leo sighed again, as he rubbed his hands over his eyes and leaned back to look at the sky. _Stars, those are one thing I do wish we had back in the city_ Leo thought wistfully.

For one brief moment Raph thought Leo had actually left him at their campsite after their 'disagreement'. Raph watched as Leo stormed into the trees but couldn't get his feet to move in order to follow. _Good,_ Raph thought _Peace at last,_ but the sadness still hadn't left him. Raph moved over to the camp chairs and sat down heavily. Raph stared moodily into the fire. It wasn't long before he heard Leo returning and a few moments later saw Leo head in the direction of the large rock he had used for mediation earlier.

Relief washed over Raph and he didn't even know why. _Why do I care?_ Raph thought. _I think this whole 'bonding' thing is stupid, why do I care if he leaves. I could drink in peace then and we couldn't do more damage to each other…but I don't like that I hurt 'im…_

After a few more minutes of staring into the fire Raph got up and went back into the tent; pulling out the 8 beers from his bag. As he moved to crawl back out his eyes landed on the bug spray; he grabbed that too, tucking it under his arm and started over to his brother.

Leo still sat with his head back, looking at the sky and absentmindedly swatting at the mosquitoes as they landed on his skin. He heard Raph approach and move around the rock to stand in front of him, but Leo didn't look at his brother straight away.

Raph sighed impatiently as he waited for Leo to acknowledge him.

Not looking forward to more arguing Leo reluctantly lowered his gaze to the red wearing turtle. They could see each other quite clearly in the light of the full moon. The first thing Leo noticed was that Raph didn't look angry or smug (No you gave in first, I win look) or anything like that. The word _sheepish_ came to Leo's mind.

"Look Leo," Raph started before he could think too much about it. "You're probably right about the drinkin', and I didn't mean fer it ta sound like I couldn't be here with you without this," Raph continued, lifting up the beers in his hands.

"I just meant they help take the edge of everything, being out here away from everything that I know, I can't go and bash some heads with Case to blow off steam or ride my bike or punch my bag. I can't play video games with Mike. I can't muck around fixing things with Donny. And I can't relax 'cause I all I do is mess things up…"

"What?" Leo interrupted confused. That little speech had not done much to heal his hurt feelings, but the last comment had him baffled.

"I…I don't want ta fight all the time either Leo. I don't. But whenever we do anything for more than a few minutes. Especially if it's just us then that's all we do. You wanna keep control…I don't wanna be controlled. Its, well it's intense and I didn't want to make things worse between us. Master Splinter thinks this will help us, but I don't know. I've been avoiding spending too much time together so I don't fu-screw us up worse…Going for that walk today just proved what I was worried about…" Raph trailed off.

Leo's eyes were wide, _I don't think I've ever heard Raph talk to me that honestly before_.

Leo took a few moments to take all that Raph said in. "So not wanting to spend time here with me… was because you were trying to preserve what relationship we had left?" Leo asked.

"I guess you could put it that way," Raph shrugged.

"So…so you don't..." Leo trailed off.

"Don't what?" Raph asked.

Leo didn't know whether to finish his sentence since he thought he probably knew the answer now anyway.

"Doesn't matter Raph," Leo said giving a weak smile.

"Na Leo, come on tell me what yer were gonna say? Let's just get it all out in the open before we do mess everything up completely," Raph demanded.

"I, well I thought. I did start to think that maybe…" Leo trailed off again, feeling a little silly now.

"Leo," Raph growled, growing slightly frustrated.

"That, well maybe that you hated me…" Leo said softly.

"What?" Raph asked shocked, his own eyes going wide. "Why? What…gees Leo, did I really…" Raph tried to answer but he couldn't form a coherent sentence.

Raph spun around breathing hard, again. But this time he wasn't angry. He took a breath "Of course I don't!" He whispered loudly.

Leo smiled as relief washed over him, after Raph's earlier words he had already come to that conclusion, but it still felt good to hear that. _Maybe I do worry too much,_ Leo thought to himself.

Leo hopped down from the rock and watched as Raph set the bug spray can and 7 of the 8 beers on the grass in front of him. Raph opened the 8th bottle and began to tip it out.

"Wait," Leo called, walking the 2 steps to his brother's side, putting his hand on his brother's wrist to stop him.

Now Raph felt confused again. He watched as Leo leant over and picked up one of the beers laying in the grass. Raph became even more confused as he watched Leo open the beer and take a tentative sip.

"Whoa Leo…what are ya doing?" Raph asked, not believing what he was seeing.

Leo screwed up his face at the taste, "I'm bonding with my brother," Leo replied as he pushed his bottle out to meet Raph's.

Raph gently clinked his bottle against Leo's and smiled, _I can't believe this,_ Raph thought.

They each took sip, Leo screwing up his face again, "Must be an acquired taste," Leo told his brother.

Raph laughed and so did Leo.

…..

The mosquitoes no longer bothered Leo as Raph had given him the spray, and for some reason they never bothered Raph much to start with. Leo figured his blood tasted better or something.

So the two brothers sat on the rock and finished off those beers. Raph had 5 Leo 3…Raph was more experienced in this area after all. And they talked.

And more importantly they listened to what each other had to say.

Firstly Raph agreed that drinking with Casey and walking home was probably a stupid thing to do. And Leo agreed that swearing was really the least worrisome thing Raph did so he could learn to let that go…but he seriously doubted Master Splinter would.

"How did we get like this Raph?" Leo asked half way through his second beer.

"I don't know bro..." Raph replied softly. Taking a sip from his third bottle as he said "I just don't take well to being bossed around I guess".

"Is it more than that?" Leo wondered.

"What ya mean?" Raph asked.

"Well…do you think you should have been named leader?" Leo replied picking at the label on his bottle.

"Shell no!" Raph exclaimed, "Well maybe at first I wished I coulda been, but damn Leo I haven't got the patience for all that planning and crap you gotta do. I just want to help people, bust heads, you know all the good stuff," Raph said laughing.

"Okay well that's good, I guess," Leo answered. "But we need to figure out a way for us not to become so annoyed with each other. I don't want to be on you shell all the time Raph, I really don't…but well, sometime you do have to listen to me."

"Yeah…I should…sometimes," Raph smirked.

Leo playfully punched Raph's arm. "I'm serious bro…I don't mind hearing out your reasons for why you think we should do something differently…"

"Huh! Really? It doesn't seem that way," Raph answered, returning Leo's playful punch.

"Why not?" Leo asked.

"'Cause, you never listen to why I want to do somethin' different. You just try to overrule me and go on like you originally planned," Raph replied, trying not to get angry again; luckily the beer helped with that somewhat.

Leo took a breath, finding that the beer really did make him feel mellower. "I would Raph, if you gave me a chance to think about it before you go barrelling off head first all the time".

"But that's a waste of time Leo, there's not always time ta think in those situations. You just gotta act," Raph replied, feeling a little frustrated now despite the beer. "Stuff happens to innocent people, stuff we could stop if we act fast enough".

"There's always time to think a little if the situation may put us at risk Raph, if it puts **you** or Mike or Don at risk, there is time to think," Leo answered, as he watched Raph take the last sip from the bottle.

Raph dropped the empty bottle to the ground where his previous two lay. "Ya think I don't care if something happens to one of you guys?" Raph replied softly, panic and guilt swirling around inside his chest.

"No! No Raph that's not what I meant," Leo answered hastily, putting his arm around Raph's shoulders. "I know you care about us, I do. You care so much about everyone and I know that's why you bolt in whether it's our plan or not. But I was just trying to explain why **I** want to think it through just for a second and you don't really let me…" Leo trailed off thinking he'd messed things up yet again.

"I get it fearless," Raph replied in his usual voice.

Leo squeezed Raph's shoulder, "How about we make a deal?" Leo asked.

Raph looked at his older brother and watched as he finished off the last mouthful of his beer too. "A deal?" Raph questioned.

"Yeah, how about we agree that if you have an idea or view about how we should go about something that I listen, but you need to let me process it before any of us do anything?" Leo suggested.

Raph looked down at the ground thinking.

"I guess it's not really fair to say we're a team when I don't take everyone's input, is it?" Leo asked

Raph smiled and lifted his head again, facing Leo, "I guess it's hard ta be fair when I don't make things very easy for ya," Raph answered opening his forth beer. "Yeah, okay I guess I can get on board with that deal," Raph added.

"Okay, great" Leo smiled. "But…" Leo added, "I have the final say of course, if I say no then that's got to be it Raph…okay?"

Raph rolled his eyes as he sipped his beer, "yeah, yeah fearless," he said in a gruff tone, as he smiled at his brother.

Leo smiled back, opening his third beer. _The taste really does grow on you, and it sure makes me feel a whole lot calmer,_ Leo thought to himself.

"But I don't have to like it, right?" Raph replied after a moment.

"No, but please try to respect it?" Leo asked.

"Deal," Raph replied shoving his brother gently.

….

"I woulda brought more of those if I knew you were gonna join me," Raph laughed as he pushed at one of his 5 empty bottles with his toe.

Leo laughed beside him, as he finished the last few mouthfuls from his third and last beer. "Yeah well, I never expected to join you…but I'm glad I did," Leo smiled, as he pushed himself off the rock.

Raph grinned to himself as he watched his usually graceful brother stagger as he stood; swaying ever so slightly.

"Uh oh! Leonardo is druuunk," Raph said in a sing song voice.

"I'm not, well, maybe a little," Leo replied as he tried to steady himself. _Wow it really just went to my head then, I felt fine a second ago,_ Leo thought to himself.

Raph stood only slightly affected. He could feel a warm buzz, but nothing too dramatic. But he was used to drinking, and he didn't think Leo had even had alcohol at all before.

"You sure are a light weight," Raph laughed as he put a hand on Leo's shoulder to steady him.

"I'm fine," Leo said clearly.

"You know its funny yer talking so clear no one would even know you'd had anything to drink, except you're a little unsteady on yer feet," Raph replied.

"I am quite steady," Leo said as he concentrated hard on not swaying.

Raph smiled, "Sure bro".

"I bet I can still kick your shell," Leo laughed.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say Leo. You can barely manage that when you sober," Raph replied, in a teasing tone.

Leo glared at his brother, he knew he was teasing him, but still Leo had an image to uphold, "Come on then," Leo answered, taking on a defensive stance.

"Huh no way," Raph replied, "You think Splinter would approve of sparring while under the influence?" Raph laughed, he laughed a lot when tipsy.

Leo lowered his hands, _Oh Splinter would not approve of any of this, but, but it worked, we talked, we're having fun…_ Leo began to argue with himself.

Raph caught the worry in Leo's eyes, "Shell Leo he ain't gonna know what we did, but I don't think sparring is a good idea…how but something else?"

Leo shook his head and pushed thoughts of Splinter away for now. He wanted to have fun, he wanted to feel free. "Well how about a race?" Leo suggested.

_I like this new Leo,_ Raph though as he nodded his head, "Okay where to?" He asked.

Leo though for a moment, "Back to the entry of that old mine, first one to touch the boarded up entry wins," Leo suggested eyes lighting up.

"You're on," Raph replied laughing. Drunk Leo was way more fun to be around.

"Hang on," Leo said as he moved around the rock towards their still burning fire, concentrating hard so he wouldn't stumble. _The alcohol may have affected me a little but I can still move easily enough,_ Leo decided _._

Raph watched as the ever so carful Leo put out their fire, which Raph thought was a good idea, and realised it was not something he would have thought of. Too busy wanting to beat his brother's shell.

As Raph waited he realised the alcohol had started to go to his head too, he had finished that last beer quite quickly. But he wasn't worried, he'd made it home from Casey's many times having drunk more then he'd just had.

Leo came back and stood next to his brother, "Here, take your shell cell just in case we do get separated," Leo said as he handed Raph his phone and slipped his own into his belt.

Raph slipped his phone into his belt as well, _even while drunk he thinks of everything,_ Raph thought, _this is why he's the leader and why I decided long ago it really wasn't something I'd be good at, even if I would like to be in charge_.

Leo decided to leave his katanas behind; not wanting them to cause wind resistance. Raph still had his Sais in his belt from earlier and figured they wouldn't cause too many problems in a race any way.

"Okay so on 'go'?" Leo asked, getting into position.

"Raph nodded, getting himself into position, smiling.

"Ready, set, GO!" Both turtles yelled together and took off into the trees in the direction they had walked that morning.

Both boys soon realised that running through the dark forest while intoxicated was a lot more difficult than strolling through it in the daylight. Both brothers stayed neck and neck, Raph getting a slight lead as they headed towards the fence that had been so easy to climb that morning.

Raph hit the fence first but tripped as he tried to swing his second leg over, toppling to the ground. Raph picked himself up and bolted as fast as he could towards the over grown path.

Leo hit the fence a few seconds later and climbed over a little more slowly than Raph had. It may have cost a few more seconds but he hadn't fallen, so in the long run it was better.

Raph realised he was having more trouble with his co-ordination then he realised, as he tripped over a fallen branch along the path. Angry at himself he scrambled up and pushed on with a growl, his light hearted mood soon returned though, when he heard his brother trip over the same stick a few seconds later.

Leo picked himself up and pushed harder, just as they entered the mine clearing Leo rushed past Raph and bee lined for the mine entrance. Finally both brothers slammed their hands against it at nearly the same time.

Both turtles took a moment to catch their breath and dusted themselves off.

"See told you," They both said in unison.

No Raph," Leo said, "I believe I touched the entry first".

"Na, no way Leo, I did," Raph argued.

Both brothers looked at each other and laughed, neither really cared and they knew neither would give in so they let it drop.

Just then there was a small wooden groan as one of the planks fell from the mine's opening.

"We musta knocked it lose," Raph said, looking at the fallen plank and ducking down so he could see inside. "I bet it's cool in there," Raph added as Leo joined him and peered into the darkness.

"What a big empty hole in the ground? Don't we see enough of them?" Leo responded.

"Could be gold in there," Raph smirked.

Leo rolled his eyes, "I seriously doubt it Raph," Leo laughed.

"Come on Leo let's just have a little look?" Raph pleaded sounding like a 6 year old again.

Leo could hear that voice inside telling him it was a bad idea, but the alcohol made it easy to block out.

_Oh no way he's actually thinkin' about it,_ Raph thought excitedly. _I did not expect that._

Leo watched as Raph became more excited, he liked that, he liked feeling young again. Young like he was supposed to. He liked that Raph was having a good time. Raph had been laughing and joking so much and Leo didn't want it to stop. Leo wanted to have fun too. He didn't want to worry. He wanted this night to keep going. _If I say no, we'll go back to camp, go to sleep and then tomorrow things might go back to how they were…if we go in. Well, we can be like real brothers, real teenagers for a little longer._

"Okay," Leo finally agreed.

Raph was practically bouncing on his feet with excitement. He reminded Leo of Mikey, he couldn't remember the last time Raph had been like that.

Leo laughed, "But, we just have to be careful," Leo added, he couldn't shake his leader…or his big brother instincts that easily.

"Deal," Raph replied, so shocked that Leo had agreed, he didn't even feel the need to bite over Leo's last comment. He was so getting Leo drunk more often.

Raph and Leo worked to pull off a few more wooden planks and then opened their shell cells to use the light. Slow and cautious they both entered. They took two steps in and paused, as they shone their cells around them. The entrance was built up with wooden support beams along the walls and ceiling, the floor was just dirt, with a rail line down the centre.

They moved along slowly Raph a step or two in front of Leo, the entrance was several meters behind them now. And there wasn't much to see really. _Well this is kind boring really,_ Raph thought as he pointed his shell cell up towards the ceiling, 'Do you think there are bats in here?" He asked, chuckling as he still felt quite tipsy.

"Doubt it," Leo laughed, as he moved the light of his shell cell around on the ground in front of them.

In normal circumstances Leo would not have taken so long to notice what lay ahead, but the alcohol in his system had made him less observant.

"I don't…" Leo cut off, panic seizing him. In the green glow from his shell Leo saw that in only a couple of more steps the floor just disappeared; the rail line juted out a few more inches before breaking off into nothing.

Raph was still looking above them and hadn't noticed at all.

"Raph!" Leo yelled as he frantically reached out latching onto his brother's arm and yanking him backwards.

Using his weight, Leo pulled them away from the edge roughly and they both hit the ground. Leo's shell knocking sharply into one of the support beams.

Both of them took a second to get their breath back.

"Wow, ah thanks bro," Raph said, finally finding his voice, "I guess I shoulda…"

Raph was cut off by a horrible wooden groan, both of them raised their faces and looked up to where the noise came from, but can't see anything in the darkness.

Feeling the ground beneath them shaking, they started feeling around on the dirt floor near them, reaching out blindly for their shell cells. Relief filled Leo when he felt his fingers touching the familiar hard plastic. Leo opened it up and faced the green light toward the ceiling. His relief was short lived, the beam they had knocked into was now lose, and the one it was supporting across the ceiling was now swinging.

The whole tunnel shook. Dirt started to fall over them.

Panic filled them both.

The beam dropped from the ceiling, landing behind them.

"We have to get out!" Leo yelled, above the noise.

"Quick," Raph yelled back, as they both scrambled to their feet, Leo still had hold of Raph's arm and began to pull him along.

There was another violent shake and they heard another beam hit the ground.

Leo was suddenly yanked backwards by Raph pulling his arm back hard.

Leo nearly toppled over, and he angrily wondered why Raph was trying to stop them making a run for it, he's was about to yell 'what the shell are you doing?" When he finally realised Raph wasn't pulling him backwards at all, he was trying not to fall.

The ground under them was crumbling with the vibrations. And now Raph barley had his toes on the ground.

"Shit!" Raph yelled, scrabbling with his toes as he tried to push his weight forward.

"Hang on!" Leo called, as he pulled back hard.

Then another beam dropped and the floor gave way more; Leo was jolted as he took his brothers full weight, pulling up as hard as he could, "Hang on Raph," Leo commanded, voice straining.

After hanging in mid-air by his brothers hands for several moments Raph was finally able to get a grip with his feet and started to push himself up with his brothers help. But the dirt has loosened and begun crumbling again before he had any real purchase to get his feet back under him.

"Ah!" Raph yelled as he slipped back down again, hanging by his brother's arms while the mine shook and fell around them.

"Leo, Leo let go!" Raph yelled, as he realised that Leo could still get out if he started out now, knowing that he couldn't get back up with the ground crumbling under him.

"NO, are you INSANE," Leo replied, angrily, _I'm not leaving you, I can get us out,_ Leo thought, as he threw all his weight backwards, lifting Raph enough that his chest was now over the edge.

Leo pulled back more but another beam fell; hitting the ground with a crash, shaking the mine. More dirt fell from the ceiling and the floor. Leo pulled back again trying to keep them on the ground; trying to get more ground under both of them so they could run.

Leo nearly had Raph all the way over the edge when another beam fell, the ground under Leo gave way too...

And both brothers fell into the darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know nothing about mines so I just made it up!


	4. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph was the first to speak, “Now what do we do?"

"Leo!"

"Leo!"

It took several long seconds before Leo remembered what had happened, to work out why he couldn't see, why he couldn't move, why he was covered in dirt. Why he's whole body hurt. And why he could hear someone calling his name.

"Raph?" Leo tried to yell back in response; but it came out in a croak. All he could taste was dirt. He must have swallowed some during their fall.

Wiggling his body Leo tried dislodging some of the dirt that was pinning him to the ground. It had covered his legs and went up his left side; but he had his right arm free.

"Raph!" Leo yelled into the darkness again, as he began trying to dig into the dirt that had trapped him. It took him a minute to realise that it wasn't just dirt that had him pinned. But one of the beams had landed across his upper legs too.

_Great_

He could still feel his legs though. So that was something.

Leo kept pushing and digging at the dirt, _I need to get free, Raph, I'm sure I heard him a second ago. But he hasn't answered me since…maybe he just can't hear me…or maybe I was hearing things. What if he's badly hurt! This was so stupid! Why did I let this happen?_

"RAPH!" Leo yelled out as loud as he could manage, with his dried out throat.

"Leo?!"

Leo was sure he heard Raph that time. "Raph, Raph! Where are you?! Are you hurt?" Leo yelled out into the darkness.

"Ah, no, I'm fine," Raph called back into the darkness. "I just ah, can't see a thing, keep talkin' so I can follow yer voice, are you okay?" Raph yelled back.

Leo didn't believe for one second that Raph wasn't hurt. Not after that fall, not at least a little. But he couldn't do much until he could at least be in reaching distance of him.

"Okay, I'm over here," Leo called back.

"Alright I'm coming to you," Raph said, "Are you hurt, ya didn't answer me?" Raph replied. Feeling worried that Leo wasn't moving towards him also.

"Yeah I'm okay…I'm just kinda stuck…" Leo trailed off.

"That don't sound okay Leo," Raph replied as he inched his way toward the sound of Leo's voice. Raph held his left side tightly, _think I bruised a rib_ or two, he thought.

Leo's head was spinning, he wasn't sure if it was the fall or the alcohol…probably both. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ Leo scolded himself as he continued to claw at the dirt with one hand. He was starting to feel nauseous. _Just need to get free._

Raph's head was spinning too, he guessed it was the alcohol although he was pretty sure he'd lost consciousness at some point. He had woke up covered in dirt from his waist down. Realising how lucky that was he had managed to wiggle his legs back and forth until he could pull his them out.

Feeling dizzy and disorientated Raph had taken several minutes to process where he was and why. Then he'd began to call Leo's name frantically as he had stumbled along in the dark, moving slowly in case there were any more surprises. He'd just started to feel quite panicked when he had finally heard Leo call back. Raph had realised he had been moving in the completely wrong direction of his brother due to absolutely no light and his spinning head.

"Leo ya ain't talkin?" Raph yelled in what he hoped was the direction of his brother.

"Ah, sorry," Leo croaked back, "Just… distracted…" Leo added.

Leo was so focused on trying to get free, with his own spinning head that he hadn't realised.

"That's not really reassuring..." Raph replied, feeling nervous, _Leo just don't sound right,_ Raph thought.

"Sorry," Leo replied, breathing hard, "Wish I had my shell cell…can't see a thing," He added, coughing.

"Yeah me too, not being able to see at all, it's makin' my head spin," Raph replied, as he felt around with his toes. He was sure Leo was close.

"Don't think…it's just…the dark," Leo replied, exertion making it hard to keep talking.

"Yeah, yer probably right…" Raph trailed off, listening to his brother's hard breathing and coughing. "Leo, yer over exerting ya self. Just wait. I'm gonna be there in a minute".

"Can't," Leo responded.

Raph rolled his eyes in the dark, "Leo…" Raph started, but was distracted when his foot hit something that wasn't dirt, or wood. Something hard and round and smooth.

"Raph?" Leo asked. "Wh-what happened?"

"Hang on" Raph replied, as he crouched down to dig out what he hoped was one of their shell cells.

"Raph?" Leo called again? "What is it?" Leo asked, pausing in his escape effort.

Instead of hearing an answer, Leo saw a flicker of light, illuminate his brother's face. Raph and he were only about a meter apart now.

"It's ya shell cell, and it's workin', kinda", Raph replied as he shone it around to find Leo. Relief filled Raph as he finally set eyes on his brother. Raph smiled, "Well it lights up anyway".

The light flickered once and both turtles held their breath. Raph shook the cell. And they both breathed out a sigh of relief when it shone bright again.

"Can't believe it's still workin', and not buried completely," Raph said as he stood carefully and began moving towards Leo again.

"Must be our lucky day," Leo coughed, smiling.

Raph closed the space between them, shining the light over Leo and as he squeezed Leo's free shoulder gently.

Leo covered his eyes with his free arm. The light hurt. _So dizzy,_ Leo thought.

After a few seconds Leo forced himself to lower his arm and he looked at Raph as best he could.

Raph had moved the light away from Leo's face, and was studying the dirt and beam that had trapped his brother.

Leo squinted in the glow, searching Raph for any obvious injuries, as best he could.

_Covered in dirt, well that's to be expected…holding left arm against his body closely, grimacing in pain at movement. Probably think's I can't see him._

"Thought you said…that you weren't hurt," Leo breathed, as he pointed his free hand towards Raph's side.

Raph looked back to Leo, "It's not a big deal, just a little sore, I did fall down a mine shaft ya know," Raph replied, with a smirk.

"Shouldn't…" Leo shook his head, and realised that, that wasn't a good thing to do at all. Leo breathed waiting as the nausea dissipated.

Raph moved closer to Leo's face. Concerned when Leo had cut off mid-sentence. Raph shone the light back to get a better look at Leo.

"Leo?" Raph asked, moving the light so it wasn't in his brothers eyes anymore.

"Shouldn't," Leo started again, when he finally felt like he could talk; without throwing up. "…Hide it, need…need to tell the truth". Leo got out. Pointing at Raph's ribs.

"Yeah I know," Raph replied. "But we need ta get ya out of this first and I really am okay," Raph replied sitting the shell cell down on the ground by him and reaching for the beam.

"NO," Leo swatted Raph hand away. "Tell me first, all of it… and then we get me out." Leo said sternly, grabbing Raph's wrist.

"Leo!" Raph growled frustrated, as he shoved Leo's hand away.

"NO RAPH, tell me", Leo said, hanging on tight.

Raph wanted to argue further, he could tell Leo was getting worse by the second, that he was having trouble breathing and coughing a lot. And all of that was probably not being helped by the fact that he was getting squished by a mound of dirt. Raph knew that Leo was obviously dizzy too.

"Fine," Raph breathed frustrated, "and people call me the stubborn one", Raph huffed; figuring he'd get Leo out quicker if he just gave in.

"I think I bruised a rib, and I'm a little dizzy…a bit sore, well everywhere. But I'm okay." So just let me get ya out of there.

Leo glared at his brother, checking to see if he was hiding anything.

Raph glared back impatient, waiting for the go ahead.

Satisfied Leo nodded slightly and began to dig at the dirt again.

This time Raph batted his hand away.

"No Leo, just rest, I got ya okay" Raph said as he got up on his knees and put his hands under the beam.

"No, your… ribs," Leo protested, grabbing hold of Raph's arm again.

"Leo, they're just bruised and I have ta get this off ya. Okay, can you just trust me for once, please," Raph pleaded.

Leo wanted to argue, but realised that they really didn't have any other choice. He nodded very carefully; and rested his head against the dirt floor.

Raph moved back a little so he had hold the edge of the beam and then wrapped his hands around the end from underneath. He grunted with the effort as he pushed. It wasn't as if it was that heavy, a little, but it was more that he ached all over. He tried to keep quite though, all he needed was Leo freaking out. Raph pushed the beam up with him as he stood and then pushed the beam roughly to the side; away from him and Leo.

It landed with a thud that revibrated though the space, both boys held their breath and waited. But nothing happened.

"Okay," Raph said, letting out his breath as he shone the light over Leo again; and then up towards where they had fallen. Raph couldn't see a thing. He figured the whole opening had caved in. He had no idea how they were gonna get out. But they'd work that out later. He just needed to get Leo out first.

"It's fading," Leo commented as he tried to wiggle his legs. He could a little, but not enough.

"I know," Raph replied, as he shone the dimming light around once more.

"Should shut it in case we need it later", Leo added.

Sighing, Raph followed his brother's advice. Flipping the shell cell closed and putting it safely in his belt.

Raph knelt carefully by Leo again and felt around with his hands until he found Leo's shoulder.

"Can you feel your legs okay?" Raph asked, hoping with all he had that Leo would say yes.

"Yeah, yeah I can," Leo replied, looking in what he thought was the direction of Raph's face.

"Okay I'm going to try to dig you out a bit more and then try wiggle you out," Raph said as he began digging at the dirt covering Leo's left side.

"Okay, just don't hurt yourself anymore" Leo replied, as he tried to work out what they were going to do once he was free.

Raph spent a few minutes digging; making much better time than Leo had been able to do with one hand.

Leo waited. He just felt so tired and sick. And worried…and guilty.

Finally after what seemed like forever Leo's left arm was freed, he rubbed at it with his right hand, it felt dirty, but ok.

Raph didn't' pause, he continued to dig down Leo' body. After a few more minutes he finally stopped and spoke again.

"Okay so now I'm gonna get behind you and try to wiggle you out. You try to wiggle your legs and loosen the dirt," Raph instructed, breathing hard from his efforts.

"Okay," Leo breathed.

Raph crawled until he was behind his brother, he felt along in front of him with his hands. Raph situated himself on his knees behind Leo and lifted Leo's upper body onto he's folded knees. Raph put his hands under Leo's arms and gently manoeuvred Leo side to side.

Leo moved his legs in a similar way. It seemed to take ages, and both brothers were breathing hard; both trying to ignore their aches and pains. Finally Leo felt himself slide along the ground.

"Almost," Raph said, trying to keep the pain out of his voice.

Leo still heard it of course. He felt so guilty, _this is all my fault_.

And then just like that, Leo was freed from his waist to his ankles. Raph helped him scoot back a few more inches and then finally Leo was completely out. Completely exhausted. But freed from the dirt mound.

Raph felt his shell hit what he assumed was the shaft wall, he reached back tentatively and found that he was right. He slowly edged himself backwards until his shell touched it. He then pulled Leo back with him, so Leo was sat between his legs, and Leo's shell rested against his plastron. Raph wrapped one arm around Leo; resting his right hand on Leo's plastron. Both brothers took some time as they tried to catch their breath and get their heads to stop spinning.

Raph was the first to speak, “Now what do we do?"


	5. Never Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "NO," Leo said sharply cutting his brother off.
> 
> Raph growled at the tone in his brother's voice but didn't say anything.
> 
> "You listen to me Raphael, I will NEVER let you go, no matter what," Leo replied sharply and began to move forward again.

_Raph felt his shell hit what he assumed was the shaft wall, he reached back tentatively and found that he was right. He slowly edged himself backwards until his shell touched it. He then pulled Leo back with him, so Leo was sat between his legs, and Leo's shell rested against his plastron. Raph wrapped one arm around Leo; resting his right hand on Leo's plastron. Both brothers took some time as they tried to catch their breath and get their heads to stop spinning._

_Raph was the first to speak, “_ _Now what do we do?"_

Leo didn't know how to answer his brother, he didn't know what they should do. Or what they even could do. He had seen that the opening above them was completely blocked when Raph had waved the light over it before. And his head was feeling fuzzy from the fall and the alcohol; he felt sick. Leo couldn't seem to get his brain to work. They'd been in bad situations before and he could nearly always come up with a plan of some sort to get them out; but now he couldn't get his thoughts to focus.

"Leo?" Raph asked, concerned that several minutes had now gone by without a word from his older brother.

"Um, well…I don't know…" Leo trailed off coughing.

Even more concerned now Raph helped Leo sit up straight and waited until the coughing fit had subsided. Leo had him very worried. For one Leo rarely sounded that unsure of anything, ever. And two Leo had been coughing a lot even though his lungs weren't being squeezed by a dirt mountain anymore.

"What hurts?" Raph asked. Mentally kicking himself for that not being the first thing he asked Leo in the first place.

"I'm okay," Leo answered.

"Not what I asked," Raph responded gruffly.

Leo sighed, _everything_ he thought to himself. "My head…and I think my ribs too, sore all over really."

"When you say your head…do you think you have a concussion…I can't really check you in the dark," Raph replied, worried.

"No…maybe a little, but it aches and my thoughts aren't very clear, I can't think straight," Leo responded.

"You woulda hit it on the way down…and well you're probably starting to feel a bit hungover…" Raph trailed off.

"Great," Leo answered. "I didn't have that much," he added.

"Yeah, but you're not used ta it and you'd be pretty dehydrated right now. You're coughing a lot?"

"Yeah, I can't stop…I think I breathed in a heap of dirt when we fell. Do you feel hungover?" Leo asked.

"Head's sore, mainly from the fall. And I'm thirsty, but I don't think so. I'm more used to drinking than you are," Raph replied.

"What about your ribs?" Leo asked.

"Sore," Raph shrugged in the dark.

"But you're sure they're not broken?" Leo asked concerned.

"Not much we could do if they were," Raph replied.

"Raph," Leo sighed in frustration.

"Bruised Leo, they're just bruised okay".

"You're sure?" Leo asked again.

"Yes. I've had 'em broken enough times to tell the difference".

Leo nodded in the dark, he was so thirsty, _water would be great right now,_ he thought. Leo really wanted to lean back against Raph and go to sleep. But they couldn't just keep sitting here.

"I wonder if we'd have reception down here." Raph thought out loud, as he fished the shell cell from his belt.

"I doubt it," Leo replied watching as his brothers dirty face lit up again.

Raph waived the phone around and sighed in frustration, "guess that would be too good to be true," he muttered. He turned the phone towards Leo, taking in his brother's appearance. Leo looked awful… _but I guess I don't look much better,_ Raph thought.

Raph snapped the shell cell closed and stuffed it back into his belt.

"Okay," Raph said, "if we can't go back the way we came I guess we'll just have to find another way?" Raph said, slowly getting to his feet.

"I think that's probably our only choice," Leo replied slowly standing with Raph's help.

Neither brother wanted to voice the thought _what if there isn't another way?_

The fall had disorientated both turtles and neither new which way right or left was. Or which way would lead them further into the mine or which way would lead them out.

Leo placed his hand on the shaft wall and took a tentative step forward, they had to be careful. With no light they wouldn't be able to see if the floor just disappeared again.

Raph set off straight after his brother one hand on the wall and the other on Leo's shell. This way they wouldn't lose each other in the dark…and Raph thought it was a good idea to keep his brother steady.

They walked in relative silence (except for Leo coughing every now and then) for what seemed like forever.

Not being able to see was really starting to get to Raph. "Damit! We've been walkin' for hours and we could be goin' in damn circles for all we know."

"There's not much else we can do Raph…and I don't think it's been hours yet," Leo answered.

"Seems like it," Rah huffed.

A few more minutes went past in silence before Raph spoke again, "you shoulda let me go," Raph muttered softly.

Leo's head was still fuzzy so it took him a minute to process Raph's words, he stopped dead when he did, causing Raph to walk straight into him.

Neither brother spoke. Both kept their right hands on the wall next to them and Raph kept his left on Leo's shell.

"You wouldn't be here if ya had run…and you coulda gotten help…" Raph trailed off. He could feel the tension in Leo's body.

"And Maybe I wouldn't have gotten to the entrance in time anyway, either way I wasn't going to leave you. It's better that we're together".

"Yeah and what if there isn't a way out!" Raph replied hotly.

"The others will notice when we don't check in eventually and come looking…Donny will figure something out," Leo said with all the confidence he could muster. He knew as Raph did that their family would come looking. What he didn't voice was the thought that maybe it wouldn't be soon enough.

"Leo it…" Raph began again.

"NO," Leo said sharply cutting his brother off.

Raph growled at the tone in his brother's voice but didn't say anything.

"You listen to me Raphael, I will NEVER let you go, no matter what," Leo replied sharply and began to move forward again.

Raph followed his brother. Holding his shell tight. He would never let go either.


	6. We’re a Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I should!" Leo interrupted his brother. "I should be better than that, be able to handle that, I'm the leader…and the oldest and I just should, I shouldn't be making stupid mistakes like that!".

The brothers were silent again for a while after that. Walking along in the blackness Raph realised that he must have banged his leg pretty good on his way to the ground. Or maybe when he hit the ground; because his knee had started to ache and every step he took just made it hurt more.

Raph thought Leo seemed like he was starting to limp too. He couldn't see him obviously, but he could feel it in the way Leo was moving.

Raph was trying to keep calm. But he was angry at the situation they were in. Trapped, lost, hurt, dehydrated, and no way to know if they were even going in the right direction. The one thing Raph was glad about was that at least one of their shell cells had made it (and both of his sais were still in his belt; he wasn't sure how that had happened, but he was grateful). Not that he knew whether the cell would be any use to them really. Its battery wouldn't last forever and they had no signal…but he could hope.

Raph was jolted from his thoughts as Leo lurched forward roughly; causing Raph to almost lose his grip on Leo's shell. For a brief second Raph thought they were falling down again. That the floor had once again disappeared. Before the thought had been completed Raph landed with a thud, all the air being forced out of his lungs by Leo's shell.

Raph groaned as his sore ribs hit the hard surface and his aching knee hit the dirt floor.

Leo groaned in pain too, "Sorry," he breathed out as best he could with his brothers weight pinning him to the ground.

Raph rolled off his brother, quickly but carefully. Kneeling beside Leo he reached out and once again helped Leo to his feet. And if Raph was being totally honest, he needed the help up too.

Both Turtles stood, once again catching their breath. Raph felt confused about what had happened in the first place.

"What the..?" Raph started.

"Sorry," Leo said again as he coughed. "I didn't…" Leo trailed off, leaning against the wall.

"Leo?"

"I…tripped," Leo answered.

"Oh," was all Raph said it return. His concern growing even more. Yes they were in complete darkness…but Leo excelled in their training when it came to that (like most things).

Raph tentatively turned around and moved forward, back the way they came a couple of steps, Raph swept his foot out in front of him carefully, to see what Leo had fallen over. Being ninja's, the darkness was their friend. And Splinter made sure they were all very good at noting their surroundings and being able to move well with little or no light. Raph had seen Leo complete many a complicated obstacle course in the pitch dark without a falter. So the fact that he had tripped over what Raph now knew to be a fairly large rock (by the feel of it) made Raph worry for Leo even more. Usually Leo would have sensed something that big in his path… _Man, he must feel worse than I thought,_ Raph thought to himself. _And worse than he's going to let on I bet,_ Raph mentally added.

"It feels like a big rock or something," Raph explained as he moved back to Leo, leaning back on the wall next to him, their shoulders touching. He felt Leo nod his head in acknowledgment.

"So that ain't like you…" Raph began.

Leo felt awful and not just physically (or mentally) but more in the sense of stupid. _I shouldn't have fallen over a freaking rock. I've completed extremely difficult obstacle courses (and missions!) in pitch blackness before,_ Leo thought angrily. He felt like a failure, an idiot for letting them get in this situation in the first place, and now he was falling over rocks!

Leo was in the middle of mentally berating himself when he heard Raph. "I know!" he snapped, taking Raph's words as the start of an insult.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that…" Raph began, feeling the tension rolling of the other turtle. "I was just going to ask if you were feeling ok? Well I know you ain't but I'm guessing your feelin' worse by the second…and I knew you wouldn't bring it up so I was givin' you an opening" Raph finished.

Leo relaxed the slightest bit, "I'm fine Raph…could use some water though," Leo answered.

"Na ah Leo, tell me," Raph answered.

"Raph," Leo replied frustrated.

"No Leo, don't just say you're thirsty! I bet you are, but that's not all of it! Don't hide it, you need to tell the truth," Raph snapped, repeating the same words Leo had used with him just after they had been reunited after the fall.

Leo sighed, deciding he didn't have the energy to put up a false bravado and realising he couldn't expect Raph to follow one set of rules and have another set for himself.

"I feel…wrecked. I can't focus properly and everything is hurting…I'm sorry…" Leo trailed off.

"Why are you sorry? You fell down a mine shaft and were near buried alive…no one's going to feel good after that…" Raph started.

"I should!" Leo interrupted his brother. "I should be better than that, be able to handle that, I'm the leader…and the oldest and I just should, I shouldn't be making stupid mistakes like that!".

"Right now you better be glad you're injured otherwise I'd kick your ass. What on earth does any of that got to do with being hurt…no one expects you to be perfect Leo! No one but you," Raph breathed out hard.

"You just don't get it!" Leo snapped, before breaking into yet another coughing fit.

Raph tapped his brother gently on the shell and then helped him settle back onto the ground. Raph sat next to him and let Leo get his breath back before speaking. "What don't I get?"

"That I have to be…otherwise things like this happen!" Leo rasped out. "I have to be careful, better, on top of everything, I have to be perfect. There's enough conflict and danger in our lives without me screwing up," Leo said struggling to catch his breath again.

"Shhhh, just stop," Raph said rubbing Leo's arm to help him calm down. "Just listen, this isn't your fault, if anything it's mine, I know you want too, but you can't predict and prevent every bad thing happening…you're just going to send yourself crazy trying ta. No one is perfect Leo…but if anyone was close I'd say it was you," Raph finished.

Leo looked in the direction of his brother, he really wished he could see him. "What?" He asked finally regaining his breathing somewhat.

"Look," Raph started as he gently squeezed the arm he'd been rubbing, "I don't wanta get into some deep emotional crap…again. I'm tired and hungry and sick of the darkness, but it's the truth Leo, to me anyway, so let's just leave it at that," Raph finished, letting go of Leo's arm and settling back against the wall.

Leo wasn't sure why but he felt tears sting his eyes. Blinking them away quickly he leaned against the wall too.

They rested quietly for a while before Leo broke the silence "It's not your fault either…"

"My beer," Raph answered.

"My idea," Leo replied.

"Coming in here was mine," Raph returned.

"I'm the…" Leo started.

"Nope! No way Leo you're not pulling you're the leader/oldest this time ok. It's not all your fault ok…it's our fault. We're a team," Raph interrupted.

Leo sighed again, "okay,"

"I was thinking... when we get up, maybe I'll go first for a while," Raph began. "It'll give your mind a break for a while," Raph rushed on before Leo could take offence. "And like I said…we're a team, we should take turns," Raph finished, bracing himself and hoping he hadn't just ticked Leo off again.

Leo didn't want to say yes, but he really didn't think he had much choice, especially when Raph was being so logical and fair about everything. "Okay, for a while," Leo answered and began getting to his feet; which was getting harder each time.

Knee and ribs protesting, Raph stood too and took his place in the lead. He put his right hand on the wall at his side and waited for Leo to take hold of his shell. Raph paused to gather his senses (the ones that he could anyway) for a moment and then continued on. Raph moved slowly as Leo had, just in case the ground had any more surprises.

After walking for what seemed like hours again. But who really knew. Raph began noticing the texture of the wall changing beneath his fingers. He didn't say anything at first and Leo didn't either, but after a while Raph was sure the wall wasn't dirt anymore, it felt more like rock or stone.

"Leo do you feel that?" Raph asked as he stopped walking.

"Yeah, I think, yeah its not dirt anymore, it feels like rock," Leo answered, as he tried to dig his finger into the wall.

Both turtles smoothed their hands over the wall surface, finding smooth hard rock.

"What do ya think that means?" Raph asked.

"Um, well it kind of reminds me of a cave honestly," Leo replied.

"Is that possible? Do caves and mines usually join up?" Raph wondered.

"I have no idea…but that might explain why the mine was so unstable. Why it was boarded up in the first place. The ground was so unstable because of this hollow area?" Leo thought.

Raph pulled the shell cell out of his belt and flashed it around quickly; just so they could have a glimpse of this new area. All they could see was a dark cavern ahead.

"Looks like a cave ta me," Raph stated, as he checked the phones reception just in case. But they still had nothing.

"How much battery has it got now?" Leo asked.

"One bar," Raph replied turning it off again.

The brothers has no choice but to continue on as they had been.

"This could be a good thing," Leo spoke.

"Yeah?" Raph asked, turning his head slightly back towards Leo.

"Well, maybe there is an entrance to the cave…" Leo trailed off.

"I just hope were going in the right direction," Raph added.

After a while Raph thought he was starting to see things. That the darkness had driven him mad, but he was sure he could just barely make out the outlines of his hand, of his feet…they weren't in complete darkness anymore. It was by no means light. Or bright. But he could see just the smallest bit.

"Leo…" Raph said again.

"I see it too," Leo answered before Raph finished. He could just make out the outline of his brother in front of him. Light was coming from somewhere.

"Hey maybe we're near the entrance," Raph said.

"Hopefully," Leo responded, feeling hopeful.

It was hard to tell but it seemed like they rounded a slight bend and then there it was. Light. Not an entrance per se, but light from above, coming from gaps in the 'roof' of the cave.

"Light!" Leo breathed.

"Maybe we can get out!" Raph said moving a little faster towards it.

 


	7. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph had to take a few minutes to recover as well. Leo was out, but Raph didn't have much strength left either. Everything hurt. And the panic attack had zapped his strength as well.

It wasn't enough to light the whole cave. But it was enough that they could clearly see around them...which was a really good thing as this section of the cave had several large rocks of various sizes scattered about. The light was kind of like being outside at night under a full moon.

Just like we were before all this happened, Leo thought.

The turtles still didn't know how much time had passed, but Leo thought it was definitely at least the next day.

Both the brothers moved together so they were directly under the cracks and Leo let go of Raph's shell as he spoke "It's definitely sunlight...we've been in here all night and at least part of the day".

Raph nodded, turning in a full circle and then looking ahead "It's..." he began but was cut off by Leo having yet another coughing fit.

Raph waited, he was starting to get so worried and frustrated. Leo really didn't look well, Raph noted. He looked exhausted, sick. Worry coiled tighter in Raph's stomach.

Raph reached out and put one hand on Leo's shoulder. Once Leo had stopped coughing Raph started again, "It's still dark as hell further down.."

"Yeah," Leo spoke slowly trying to prevent any further coughing fits. "I think the rock was weaker here... and it has cracked over time...I'm pretty sure that's ground up there".

Despite his best efforts Leo began coughing again. Each coughing fit making him weaker then the last.

"That's it," Raph growled in frustration climbing onto one of the large rocks, ignoring his protesting ribs and knee.

"Raph," Leo started, startled at his brothers sudden movements.

"I'm getting us out of here!" Raph said grabbing a sai from his belt and reaching up to the closet crack it the rock. Raph jammed the tip of his sai into the crack trying to chip away at the rock. He didn't care that this position was painful for his ribs, knee, or any other part of his sore tired body. He didn't care that he might break his sai. He didn't care that he barely had any energy with how dehydrated he felt. He didn't care that it seemed impossible. He was getting his brother out of here!

Leo watched as Raph attacked the rock, stunned for a few moments. His head...while no worse, was still no better and it took him a good few seconds to catch on to Raph's idea.

"Be careful," Leo said to his brother, worrying about the way Raph had to stretch out and balance on the rock, while using quite a lot of force on the crack above them.

"Leo, don't..." Raph began to speak, turning his head to his brother; while stabbing at the rock at the same time. Raph didn't finish his sentence though, because a big piece of the rock came away, bringing with it what looked like a fair amount of dirt. Raph slipped as he got a face full of it, landing on the ground hard.

"Raph!" Leo yelled, limping to his brothers side, while coughing.

Leo was barely to Raph when Raph jolted up in a panic screaming and flailing his limbs about.

Leo felt panic grip him, as he tried to grab hold of his flailing brother, while getting his cough under control. He managed to grab one of Raph's wrists before said turtle could start running. Leo had no idea what was happening until he felt it. Bugs. Whatever Raph had dislocated from the surface had housed bugs, hundreds of them. Now Leo was closer, he could see the small black creatures crawling all over his panicking brother.

Leo managed to get hold of a Raph with his other hand as well, "Raph, we'll get them off" Leo said speaking as soothingly as he could manage.

Leo began to brush them from Raph's face and arms. Raph still tense, frantically brushed them from his torso.

"It's ok, it's ok," Leo repeated, as he moved as quickly as his injuries would allow to make sure they were all gone.

Once they were all off Raph backed himself as far away as he could from the hole he'd made, until he was up against the cave wall. He then slumped down and curled in on himself.

Leo stiffly lowered himself down next to his brother, and rubbed Raph's neck and shoulder soothingly. Raph was vibrating with residual panic. And Leo realised his brother was fighting back tears.

"They're gone, they're gone. It's ok, it's ok," Leo repeated over and over, making sure no more were anywhere near his brother.

Slowly Raph's breathing evened out and he lent into Leo. Leo wrapped his arms around Raph and rocked them slowly, trying to be careful of Raph's ribs. Leo hoped he hadn't injured them more when he fell, and he doubted this position could be that comfortable. But Raph was holding him tight and Leo wasn't letting him go.

After a while Leo spoke, "Raph...you, you did it, I think we can get out".

Raph slowly lifted his head, he'd made a hole...that they could fit through.

Raph was so relieved he thought he might cry again.

Slowly the brothers got to their feet, Leo moved first making sure the bugs had crawled off. There was only a lingering few. Raph carefully navigated around them.

"You first" Raph spoke, for the first time since the bug attack. His voice rough but fairly steady, as he hoisted himself back onto the rock.

"No way...you're ribs..." Leo panted.

"Leo, you can barely breathe...there's no way you can lift me right now," Raph said kneeling and locking his fingers together to make a foot hold for his brother. "And I'm taller then you, I'll have more chance of pulling myself up," Raph added.

"You're injured Raph..." Leo began.

"So are you," Raph replied gesturing for Leo to climb up.

Air, sun it felt so good even with the strain of pulling himself out of the hole as Raph pushed him up. Somehow Leo found the strength to claw himself all the way out. It took Leo a really long time to get his coughing under control and for the world to stop spinning. The sun was low in the sky. It had nearly been a full night and day.

Raph had to take a few minutes to recover as well. Leo was out, but Raph didn't have much strength left either. Everything hurt. And the panic attack had zapped his strength as well.

Leo pushed himself up into a kneeling position and checked around them. The coast seemed clear, but Leo didn't feel like his senses were functioning that well. Leo crawled back over to the opening carefully.

Raph sat on the rock. He was starting to wonder whether he had the strength to jump and start pulling himself out of the hole.

"Raph, you ok?" Leo asked looking down at his brother.

"Yeah," Raph replied, looking up at Leo.

"Come on...I'll pull you out", Leo said waiting for his brother to make a move. No matter how much he was struggling he'd help his brother.

"Leo I..." Raph started.

"Raph, Leo cut in reaching for his brother, "Raphie," Leo started but stopped turning his head after hearing a twig snap somewhere behind him.

Raph stood and climbed onto the rock, slightly startled by Leo's use of that name. Mikey used it often. But not Leo, not since they were little. Leo suddenly disappeared from Raph's view, distracted by something behind him. Raph mustered what strength he had to jump. All Raph could think of was that Leo was alone and injured and there was something up there...


	8. Relief and Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How'd you get stuck in there any way?" Mikey asked.
> 
> "It's a long story," Leo answered, coughing yet again.

Raph slowly regained consciousness, he was out. He was laying on grass. Someone was stroking his head. He could hear voices.

Raph slowly opened his eyes and looked around him, to his relief Leo was sitting on the ground next to him with Donny helping Leo to hold water to his lips, "just go slow" Donny was saying.

Raph looked to his other side to see Mikey kneeling next to him, stroking his head.

"Hey sleeping beauty", Mikey smiled, concern fading from his eyes.

"Am I glad to see you nutball," Raph replied.

"How are you feeling?" Donny asked as he lent over and gently squeezed Raph's leg.

Raph groaned as Mikey helped him to sit up, "I've never been happier to see grass, that's for sure," Raph answered.

"Me either," Leo agreed, softly touching his shoulder to Raph's.

Donny passed Raph a bottle of water and Mikey helped him to have a drink.

"Go slow," Donny said to Raph as he had to Leo.

Nothing had ever tasted so good, Raph decided.

"How'd you find us?" Raph asked once he'd had a couple of sips.

"Well you were meant to check in this morning...and when you didn't we were worried," Donny began.

"I thought you'd finally killed each other," Mikey interrupted laughing.

Raph flicked him on the leg, in response.

"Well, we thought something must be up so I tracked your shell cells," Donny continued, as he held the water up for Leo who had again began coughing.

Donny looked at Leo concerned but continued his story' "I could only see Leo's cell and I had no idea why you guys would be so far away from your camping location for so long. On top of that Sensei felt that you needed help. So we came to check on you. We got to your campsite and you guys still weren't there, so I tracked the shell cell again just in time to see you climbing out of that hole," Donny explained gesturing toward the hole from which they escaped.

"So glad we didn't lose both of the shell cells," Raph replied.

"How'd you get stuck in there any way?" Mikey asked.

"It's a long story," Leo answered, coughing yet again.

Donny looked even more concerned.

"He's been doing that non stop," Raph said gesturing towards Leo.

"I'm fine," Leo replied in a rough voice.

Raph narrowed his eyes at Leo, "yeah sure," he countered.

"Honestly I don't think either of you are fine," Mikey said eyes flickering between the dirt covered blue and red wearing turtles.

"No but they will be," Donny replied. "I think you've bruised your ribs and your knee quite badly Raph, I checked you while you were out. You're both very dehydrated. Leo your knee seems bruised too and I'm not sure about your cough as your ribs seem fine, but once we get you home I'll run tests," Donny continued.

"He's been dizzy as well," Raph added.

Leo glared, "so have you".

"I'm..." Raph started.

Donny held up a hand, "did either of you lose consciousness, or bang your heads?" He asked.

"Yeah," both Leo and Raph answered in unison.

"Ok well that combined with the dehydration is probably why. I'll run test to make sure, but first we have to get you two out of here," Donny answered.

Donny and Mikey each helped a brother up off the ground. And slowly the four began the walk back to the campsite.

"Hey Leo," Raph said limping along with one arm over Mikey's shoulder. "Do you think we spent time together, bonded and worked as a team?"

"Yeah Raph," Leo breathed as he hobbled along with his arm around Donny. "I'm sure we checked all the boxes. We need to get one thing straight though..." Leo broke off to cough.

"What's that?" Raph replied once Leo had stopped.

All three of his brothers looked at Leo, waiting to see what he had to say.

"I definitely won that race," Leo said with a grin.

Raph laughed. It hurt his ribs, but he didn't care.

Mikey and Donny just looked at each other and then at their brothers.

There were so many things left to find out.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I’d love to hear what you think.


End file.
